


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [4]
Category: Kit and Kate
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Kit and Kate try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Kit and Kate approach the black dispenser. Kit presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Kit: It's pepper.

Kate: Really?

(Kate puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Kate: Haaaah... Heeeeeh... HAAAAAAAH... CHIYEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!

(Kate sneezes and blows herself around the room. Kit puts his hands over his eyes as Kate bounces around the room before returning to Kit. She rubs her nose on her finger.)

Kit: Bless you, sis.

Kate: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Kit pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Kate.)

Kit: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Kit: Ah... Aaaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(When Kit releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Kate recoils.)

Kate: Bless you.

(Kit returns to Kate, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Kit: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
